Mikaela
Mikaela (ミカエラ Mikaera) is one of the Named Zombies in Lollipop Chainsaw, appearing within the Prologue. She is a zombified student in a red sweater located in an alleyway. She only appears on difficulties of Hard or above, and cannot be found until ranking mode is unlocked for the Prologue. Album Description Mikaela once choreographed an hour-long dance routine to Pink Floyd's The Wall, alone, in front of her mirror. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Mikaela retains a purple health bar over her head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Mikaela requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Mikaela is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Smack Attack': Zombies will always be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close. As a Strong Zombie, Mikaela can harm the player with more swifter and more damaging attacks. *'Lunge Attack': Student Zombies may frequently attempt to leap towards the player whenever Juliet is approaching from a near distance. The attack may cause minimum damage to the player if not evaded. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Mikaela with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over her to repeat this process until she succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Mikaela into the nearest wall, causing her to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate her, and she will die in one slash. *'Lollipop Split': By leapfrogging over Mikaela, and following up with a chainsaw slice, the player will engage in a QTE that will defeat Mikaela when completed. *'Dual-Butt Attack': There is a dumpster on the right side of the alleyway, the player can use to surprise-attack Mikaela. Aim carefully at Mikaela, and follow up with a chainsaw slice. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Mikaela in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Mikaela is a Named Zombie located exclusively in the Prologue. After the Helicopter crashes near the blocked gates of the school, the player must go through an alleyway behind a door. As zombies start rushing from the top of a building, Mikaela will appear alongside them on the ground. She will not appear until the player has already completed the Prologue and has unlocked Ranking mode. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above. Character Description Concept Art Mikaela had long, auburn colored hair that was put into a high ponytail using orange and green scrunchies, while her skin was white, her eyes pupil-less, her legs bruised and her face splattered with blood. She wore purple hooped earrings, along with a collared red sweater, with dotted outlined hearts across the abdomen, her chest and a colored one hot-pink on her right chest. Her other attire included a skirt that was navy-white plaid, with blood ran across it, violet sneakers and socks styled like Juliet's leg warmers. Appearance In the game, Mikaela has a strong red indicative glow that tones down whenever Mikaela rests during gameplay. She still wears her similar attire, but with slight changes, such as a tear in the left forearm. Her red glow makes her skin appear yellow and the blood on the right side of her face appears to have had shifted towards more her eyes. Her orange scrunchy appears to be absent along with her hoop earrings. Her shoes are red as opposed to the violet color in her in original concept art and her hair is also notably a different shade of brown. Personality Not much is known about Mikaela, except for her apparent obsession with choreographed dance, and the band Pink Floyd. Trivia *Mikaela's indicator appears to change intensity in-between combat whenever she pauses before attacking.[citation needed] *She is #02 ''in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Mikaela.jpg|Mikaela's ID in the Zombie Album Mikaela full size.JPG|Mikaela's concept art In-Game Images Mikaela's Location.png|Mikaela's Location: '''Alleyway' Mikaela Gameplay.png|Mikaela in gameplay. Mikaela Collected.png|Mikaela collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies